


Tak znajomy

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [15]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy można zepsuć kogoś już zepsutego?</p>
<p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tak znajomy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the shape of it so familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162259) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Tak znajomy

Arthur podciąga się na rękach, wspina po framudze otwartego okna klasy i ląduje na żwirowanym dachu, gdzie Eames i Tim wychodzą zapalić.  
— Hej — mówi.  
Eames odruchowo chowa papierosa, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę z bezsensu tego gestu i niezręcznie wsuwa filtr z powrotem do ust.  
— Ile czasu zabierze ci dokończenie labiryntu na drugim poziomie? — zwraca się Arthur do Tima i wyjmuje z kieszeni własną paczkę.  
— Jakieś parę godzin — odpowiada Tim. — Masz. — Rzuca mu zapalniczkę, którą Arthur łapie jedną ręką, a następnie przypala papierosa, osłaniając go wnętrzem dłoni przed wiatrem.  
— Gdy się z tym uporasz, chciałbym zejść z tobą w dół. — Opiera się o ceglany mur, zaciąga dymem i na dłuższą chwilę przymyka powieki. — I sprawdzić, czy umiesz włamać się do sejfu.  
— Ty palisz? — dziwi się Eames, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jego palców, swobodnie trzymających papierosa.  
— Tak.  
— Przecież już ci mówiłem — tłumaczy Tim niepewnie — że nie mam pojęcia o takich rzeczach.  
— We śnie wygląda to trochę inaczej — uspokaja go Arthur, ponownie unosząc papierosa do ust.  
— Ale… ale palenie powoduje raka — mówi Eames.  
— Wiem. — Arthur spogląda wreszcie na niego. — Dzięki.

***

Eames znajduje Arthura w sali projekcyjnej przy rzutniku do slajdów, zajętego szukaniem starych fotografii budynków, które Nela i Tim odtworzą we śnie zarówno w stanie teraźniejszym, jak i sprzed lat. Eames obserwuje go przez kilka minut z progu — Arthur pracuje szybko, przegląda kolejne magazynki z przeźroczami i wybiera po kilka z serii, po czym odkłada je do starannie oznaczonych pudełek, po jednym dla każdej budowli. To rutynowa robota; Arthur sprawia wrażenie zamyślonego, ledwo obecnego duchem. Wyczuwszy za plecami czyjąś obecność, lekko napina mięśnie ramion, ale odpręża się, gdy zerka w tył i stwierdza, że to tylko Eames.  
— Przyszedłeś, żeby zrobić mi wykład o skutkach rozedmy płuc? — zagaduje, wrzucając slajd do najbliższego pudełka, opatrzonego samoprzylepną karteczką z napisem „Vapaudenkatu (1983), wieczorem”.  
— Daj spokój — mówi Eames. — Po tych wszystkich kazaniach, które mi kiedyś wygłaszałeś, jak się okazuje, totalnie obłudnych…  
— Obłudnych to odrobinę za mocne słowo — mruczy Arthur pod nosem.  
— Czyli co, nie kłamałeś o łączeniu trawki z somnacyną?  
Arthur wytrzeszcza oczy.  
— Serio, nigdy nie próbowałeś? — pyta ze śmiechem.  
Wcześniej, przed laty, zachowywał się z uważną, niemal wystudiowaną uprzejmością. Nigdy nie drwił z Eamesa ani nie zabawiał się jego kosztem i Eames wciąż nie jest przygotowany na jego obecną ironię, sardoniczne unoszenie brwi, drobne prowokacje, jakby Arthur tylko czekał, aż odpłaci mu się tą samą monetą.  
— Nie, oczywiście że nie próbowałem — odpowiada Eames. — Ufałem twoim słowom i…  
— No, to akurat prawda — przyznaje Arthur. — Omal nie wyplułem żołądka po takim eksperymencie. Nie mogłem jeść przez tydzień.  
— Na co sobie jak najbardziej zasłużyłeś — podsumowuje Eames, dziwnie uradowany myślą o Arthurze ostrożnie podgryzającym sucharki. Zakłamany drań.  
— Tak — wzdycha Arthur. — A szkoda, bo zdawało mi się, że zejście w sen na haju byłoby fantastyczne.  
— Nie… naprawdę? — zająkuje się Eames.  
Mina Arthura jest tęskna, wręcz rozmarzona. Eames dopiero zaczął przyzwyczajać się do niego w wydaniu sarkastycznego, niecierpliwego dupka i zdecydowanie daleko mu do gotowości na kolejną niespodziankę, w której pojawiają się wyrażenia typu „na haju”.  
— Może lepiej przypomnijmy sobie, jak sam przynudzałeś, żebym rzucił palenie — mówi, a widząc, jak Arthur prostuje się raptownie, uzupełnia dla jasności: — Palenie papierosów.  
— Bo powinieneś je rzucić — odpowiada Arthur. — Swoją drogą, nigdy nie utrzymywałem, że nie palę.  
— Ale wyraźnie to sugerowałeś.  
— Po prostu nie robiłem tego w twojej obecności. Wydawało mi się, że konfrontowanie cię z ciągłym widokiem paskudnego nałogu byłoby mało wychowawcze — wyjaśnia Arthur.  
W zasadzie argument ten mógłby ujść za całkiem rozsądny, niemniej Eames decyduje się polemizować.  
— Z drugiej strony nie miałeś nic przeciwko konfrontowaniu mnie z mieszaniem ludziom w głowach i rozbijaniem się po świecie w celu popełnienia szeregu przestępstw.  
— Przecież już przedtem oszukiwałeś i kradłeś ile wlezie — odpiera zarzut Arthur.  
— W dodatku paliłem — dodaje Eames z naciskiem. — Tak samo jak ty.  
Arthur obraca w dłoniach małą przeglądarkę do przeźroczy, wierci się, zwlekając z odpowiedzią. W pozbawionej okien, okrytej półmrokiem salce zapada kompletna cisza, nie licząc szumu przeciążonego wiekowego projektora.  
— Naprawdę tak cię to dręczy? — pyta w końcu Arthur. Lekki wyraz niepokoju w jego oczach jest tak znajomy, że Eames czuje ból w piersi od napływu wspomnień.  
— To zależy — odpowiada. — Czy są jakieś inne sprawy, co do których kłamałeś?  
W zamierzeniu miało to zabrzmieć jak normalne pytanie, ale wypadło zbyt cicho, zbyt niepewnie. Arthur traci panowanie nad twarzą, odrobinę rozchyla wargi. Eames zawsze był przekonany, że zna każdą jego minę, twardą linię szczęki, spokój w oczach, ale nie pamięta takich ust: miękkich, ustępliwych, różowych. Kurwa.  
Cofa się o krok.  
— Nie — mówi Arthur.  
— Przepraszam, co?  
— Nie, nie kłamałem w żadnej innej sprawie.  
Korzystają ze wspólnej szatni — Nela i Jessica z tej dla dziewcząt, a Tim, Arthur i Eames używają położonej naprzeciwko, dla chłopców. Eames przyłapuje się wciąż na zerkaniu, na próbach stwierdzenia, czy nie przegapił czegoś jeszcze w swoim długoletnim przeświadczeniu, że wie już wszystko o własnym pożądaniu. Siłą zmusza się, by przestać. Dość tego.


End file.
